


Layers

by SabbyWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Who's Oikawa's mystery man?, i feel like an old person, i had to write the tag out bc ao3 wouldn't actually let me use the emoji, read to find out i guess, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/pseuds/SabbyWrites
Summary: Nothing changed, in the beginning. He still laced his shoes up the same way, still stared out the window with the same pensive expression on the way to matches. But these sorts of things have layers, Oikawa learned, and he’d come to the realization a bit too late that Iwaizumi had been right.





	Layers

Iwaizumi always told him that love was tough. 

Back then, Oikawa never believed him. What did _Iwaizumi_ know about love anyway? It seemed like the sort of half-assed declaration that people made in order to console a friend when they went through a breakup; not something that would ever apply to Oikawa, who had no shortage of potential partners. 

Until he fell for the one person that couldn’t possibly love him back. 

Nothing changed, in the beginning. He still laced his shoes up the same way, still stared out the window with the same pensive expression on the way to matches. But these sorts of things have layers, Oikawa learned, and he’d come to the realization a bit too late that Iwaizumi had been right. It was tough, seeing _his_ face all over the place; so close, and yet so out of reach. Hearing his voice on loop again and again and yet never in the way he wanted. Never saying ‘I love you, Tōru’. Never in his ear before they go to bed. 

Maybe it’s karma for all his failures in his past relationships. Maybe it’s his punishment for his unwavering pride. Whatever it is, Oikawa deems it cruel, the fact that all he can think about before bed is those wide brown eyes that seem to hold the entire world in them. 

He shifts to his side, the covers cascading over his legs. It’s a hot summer night, and the balmy, swampy air filters in through his window and slides against his skin like a comforting touch. But it’s not the touch he wants. Not the touch he _needs_. 

His eyes close softly, pressing tears between his lashes. It isn’t fair. _None_ of this is fair! He’s right there, right in Oikawa’s reach, his collection of DVDs just across the room, and yet— and yet!

“I love you, Shrek-kun.” He whispers, voice barely louder than the crickets outside. It doesn’t matter what volume he speaks in; he knows his confession will fall on deaf ears regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please don't blame me. Blame [him](http://highwayestrella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
